


Very Okay

by FreeGrain



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: In the aftermath of blowing up the Vatican, fighting a devil and almost dying, Ava is relieved to get away. They're all hurt, all wounded, but no one is more worried about her than Beatrice. Why?{Avatrice}{Ava x Beatrice}
Relationships: Ava Silva/Sister Beatrice
Comments: 44
Kudos: 895





	Very Okay

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, yes, I did write this after binging Warrior Nun. I think my motives were fair ☺️ so I hope you enjoy and love this TV show! Thank you!

"Quickly!" 

Ava stumbled after the others, trying to ignore the throbbing pain down her shoulder. It would heal surely but for now, her hand threatened to drop the sword if not for her nails digging gouges into her palm. The devil and his demons had kicked the shit out of all of them. 

With Vincent gone, presumably wherever Adriel had run, Mary started the van. 

"Where are we going?" Camila asked, pulling the back doors shut 

"Away," Beatrice said calmly. "Now drive. Quickly."

As they drove away from the city, Ava curled onto the floor and groaned. Their van was quickly swallowed by the mass of cars leaving the Vatican and surrounding areas. Entire building collapsed, sending the city into disarray. It was no surprise everyone wanted out. 

"Are you okay?" 

Beatrice hovered over her, turning her head from side to side to check for injuries. 

Adriel might be a devil but she was still the Warrior Nun. His Halo would heal her. It was just taking an annoyingly long time. 

"Never better!" she grinned as she sat up. "Oof. Nope. He packs a real punch." 

Beatrice's hand covered her own, gentle fingers prying hers open. And pain and sweet relief swept across her palm. The sword dropped to the ground, free. 

"There we go. Just relax. We're safe now." 

What had even happened? 

The Halo recharged and she challenged Adriel in front of all those tourists. Her face would be all over the internet but now. But they'd fought and he'd been weakened from years buried underground. 

He must have realised because he then fled the scene, leaving his wraith demons behind him. And they'd proven a tough fight. 

But they'd survived. 

"Where did he go?" Camila asked. 

"Who? Adriel or that murdering prick who pretended to be our friend?" Mary snapped. 

"...both." 

"Enough. God will help us in the future. For now, we need to recover and rest." 

Lilith turned from where she sat beside Mary, her hair a silvery grey. No one really knew why it changed colour. "If Vincent was behind Shannon's death, then Duretti isn't the enemy. Maybe he can help us." 

"He might not have killed Shannon but he is a _dick_." 

"Mary," Beatrice warned. 

"I… I agree with Mary," Ava said, raising her none injured hand. "I mean, he has tried to kill me more than once. So…" 

Lilith's eyebrows flexed and she looked apologetic. But it hadn't been her fault. She'd been following orders. Shitty orders. But orders nonetheless. 

"Anyway, we'll deal with that later," Beatrice insisted. "More than enough of us are hurt. We need to patch up and get back on our feet." 

Ava tried not to notice how her fingers tightened on her wrist. So close to her own fingers, it would be so easy to slide them together. But now might not be the time to try flirting with a pretty nun. 

Well, when _was_ the right time for flirting with a nun? 

_Never_. 

"Okay, okay," Mary nodded and rubbed at the blood trickling down her cheek. "I agree with that." 

"Returning to Arq-Tech is too far, we should seek sanctuary somewhere," Camila suggested. "For tonight." 

"Agreed." 

And then Beatrice released her wrist as if she hadn't been aware she'd been holding it. 

"Settle in. Keep an eye out for a church or convent." 

"Really? That's where you want to go now?" 

"We're still nuns. They won't turn us away." Being the voice of reason pushed Beatrice into the position of leader. Her reasoning was solid. 

Ava lay back and touched her knee. Her fingers came away bloody, though she thought the cut healed. Maybe the Halo recognised its true master. Maybe it didn't want to help her anymore. If that was the case, things would get a lot more difficult very quickly. 

Beatrice sat down next to her and Camila on the other side. Both seemed exhausted. 

"We gonna talk about whatever shit you have going on? That was freaky." She was sure Mary didn't mean for anyone else to hear but Lilith but it had fallen quiet. 

"Your guess is as good as mine," Lilith admitted. "But I'm different now." 

"Can say that again." 

A silent settled over everyone and Ava was more than content to close her eyes. The movement of the van and the heat of her friends next to her was comforting. A warmth after what they'd gone through. 

"There," Lilith said suddenly. "Over in that village." 

"That was quick." 

"We're in Italy. There are churches everywhere." 

They quickly drove to the church and pulled up. It was evening, the amber sunlight starting to fade. The village was quaint and quiet by now, not too many people around. 

"Are you good to walk?" 

Ava took Beatrice's outstretched hand. "Fine. Phasing through rocks and then fighting a literal devil takes it out of you, huh?" 

Beatrice's eyebrows furrowed but she merely nodded. 

"Camila, you go talk to them," Beatrice said as she closed the door to the van. "They'd sooner welcome you than-" a glance at the others' bloodstained and grim faces, "-us." 

As Camila ran ahead, Ava grabbed the sword and slid into the sheath on her back. She wondered if they'd be okay with the amount of weaponry they'd carried but she wasn't about to wander around unarmed. 

"Where did Mother Superior go?" 

"To Duretti. Hopefully she's okay." 

Duretti. Another complicated piece in this complicated game. He'd tried to kill them but he was still on the side of God. The enemy of thy enemy is thy friend and all that other bullshit. 

"Fix your habit," Lilith said to her. "We're nuns, remember?" 

Ava had forgotten she'd taken it off. "Right. Um, yeah." Her hands still stung and she struggled to put it on right. 

"Here." 

Beatrice swooped in to her help. She was acting weirdly soft with her right now. Of course, things had changed since they'd read that story in the book together. It struck a chord in both of them—but Beatrice especially. Ava suspected why. 

"Benvenuto," an elder priest greeted, inclining his head to them. 

Ava didn't understand a lick of Italian but she could tell they would stay the night here. The priest peeked a curious glance at the amount of visible weaponry but whatever Beatrice said made him nod and move on. 

"He says we can stay in the priest's house," Camila said. 

"Good. We ain't going anywhere much." 

Out of all of them, Adriel had hit Lilith the worst. As Mary helped her walk into the house, her eyes fluttered with exhaustion. Also, how had she even gotten here? She'd just showed up, for no reason. More questions, more complications. 

"Let's get cleaned up," Beatrice suggested. 

They went their separate ways to different rooms to clean up and assess whatever injuries they'd taken. But as Ava started to undress, a presence appeared in the doorway. 

Beatrice lingered in the doorway as Ava stripped off her shirt, well aware of how her eyes tried not to linger. "Should you not be healing?" 

Ava touched the splotchy bruises and cuts lining her skin and winced. "Maybe. I'm drained." The Halo wouldn't light even if a demon burst through the window right now. What she needed was a good night's rest. 

"Well, we ought to bandage them then. Just to be certain." 

Ava didn't turn her away so Beatrice entered, keeping her gaze most firmly above the neck. But as she picked the bandages, she realised that wasn't going to work at all. Her blush was so cute. Ava admired it as she started dressing her torso. 

"I was worried about you," Beatrice said almost too quietly for her to hear. "When you went in there and lost contact… I… I lost in faith in you. And I'm sorry for that." 

"Ha. No, don't worry. I almost didn't make it." 

"But you did." 

Beatrice looked up. "You asked me to trust you but…" she shrugged. "When it came to it, I didn't." 

"Hey, you saved my life, remember? How else was I supposed to get back through twenty feet of solid rock?" 

Beatrice focused on fixing the bandage in place and didn't say anything. 

"Don't feel bad, Bea." 

Beatrice finished. "I don't. I feel guilty."

"Guilty?" Ava couldn't believe her ears. "What on earth do you have to be guilty about?"

"It was my job to guide you through the wall, my job to make sure nothing went wrong. And yet everything did. And you got hurt."

"That wasn't your fault."

"It was my responsibility." 

"What? Are you serious? Why are you beating yourself up so much?" 

Beatrice looked at her, dark eyes shining from where the fading sunlight struck her. She was mesmerising, a vision of beauty. For a second, her eyes flicked down to her lips and back up again. 

Ava mouth dried. 

"You know why." 

Again, looking at her lips. 

And so Ava took a wild gamble on the feeling in her own heart and she caught Beatrice's worried lips with her own. The kiss was soft, tender—everything about her. 

Beatrice gasped against her, and Ava tasted her breath and wanted more. She leaned and tried to chase it and for a second Beatrice kissed back. 

But then she pulled away. 

Ava jerked back, eyes widening. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't think that through, I'm sorry. I read it wrong, I…" 

Beatrice shook her head, touching her lips. "Don't apologise. You didn't read anything wrong."

No? So what was the problem? 

"I'm sorry." Beatrice stood up and turned away. "I must go." 

What? "Wait, Beatrice-" 

But she was gone, the door slowly closing behind her. 

Ava stared after her. What happened there? She'd thought that would be the right thing to do and for second Beatrice had agreed. But it had been wrong. Right? Or not? 

Ava sat back and groaned. Why did she make such stupid decisions?

* * *

The next morning, Ava hummed with nervous energy. She'd healed fully, tossing the bandages to examine the soft freshly formed skin. So the Halo hadn't abandoned her but only needed sleep. Good. She could relate. 

Even though they'd slept in the same room as everyone else, Beatrice avoided her. And so she'd tossed and turned and hardly slept at all before they had to leave. 

"Grazie mille, Padre," Beatrice said, bowing slightly. 

The priest bowed back to her. 

He'd helped them in securing their supplies around the town, complete with fresh bandages and painkillers. As the others started loading their supplies into the van, Ava sought out the person she wanted to talk to most. 

"Beatrice? Can we talk?"

Everyone's eyes were on her and then on Beatrice. 

Emotions flickered across her face, almost too fast for Ava to catch. 

But she saw one, as clear as day. 

_Fear_. 

Beatrice straightened her back and nodded. She looked as composed as always. "Of course." 

They walked away from the van around the side of the church where they wouldn't be overheard or seen again. And they stood, looking at each other. Honestly Ava could have looked at her forever. Just examining that perfect face, committing it to memory. But now wasn't the time. 

"Listen, about last night." About the kiss. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you out of nowhere. I… it didn't have to mean anything." 

Beatrice looked at her before looking away. "Except it did." Beatrice sighed. "We both know it did." 

"... Um." 

Did they now? 

"Ava, I am the one who should be sorry. I ran out on you because I didn't want to face my feelings." 

"Feelings? For me?" 

Beatrice flushed and she looked back at her again. "I tried to pretend not. But yes. Feelings for you." 

"Oh." Heat rushed through her. "Cool." 

"I am still a nun, Ava. I vowed away all relationships to further my own with God. God has taken care of me. How could I turn my back on him?" 

"Would you be turning your back on him? I am after all, his Chosen One." 

Beatrice laughed, somewhat bitterly. "Even now, you still joke." 

"What else do I have, _really_?" 

"You have us. Me." 

Well… now she was thoroughly confused. She liked her, yes, but what happened now? "I thought you got kicked out of the nuns anyway." 

" _Transferred_ ," Beatrice chuckled. "Although, blowing up that Vatican may or may not warrant an excommunication. So I suppose..." 

A weak attempt at a joke because it was very true. Ava didn't want to say anything else, for fear she'd get it wrong. She liked her so much but she never ask her to turn away from God. God was everything to her. 

"You will have to forgive me. I am unused to these feelings and allowing myself them."

"Because I'm a girl." 

"Because you're a girl."

"And you're a lesbian."

"And I'm…" Beatrice's voice wobbled ever so slightly. "I'm a lesbian." 

Ava smiled. "And I'd wait. I'd wait for you, even if you don't want to be with me in the end. Because you're worth it." 

Ava had only seen Beatrice cry once before. This was the second time. The tears welled and threatened to fall. Beatrice didn't want them to but she couldn't stop them. 

"Sorry. I… sorry." 

"You have to stop apologising for things like this," Ava advised. "It can be hard; to accept these things about yourself." Heck, even she'd struggled when she'd realised she might have a crush on a nun. 

"And yet you accept me wholeheartedly."

"So would the others."

"But you were the first. I didn't even mean to tell you but… it was so easy to do so. I was scared then, about how you'd react. But you reacted in the best way." 

"I called you beautiful."

Beatrice smiled. "Perhaps the first time someone has ever called me that." 

"And _that_ is shameful. You better get used to it now, because damn, look at you!" 

A fresh wave of tears rose within her eyes. Beatrice choked and rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve. "Sor-" 

"Don't you dare apologise again." 

Beatrice regarded her, a shy smile touching her lips. "Thank you." 

"That's more like it." 

Beatrice reached forward and took her hands. Soft, gentle, skin warm against hers. It was such a small touch but meant the world to her. "Can I kiss you again?"

"Anytime you want. And you don't have to at all, if you don't want to."

Beatrice smiled this time, a warm new confidence flowing through her. She leaned over, lips barely brushing herself before surging forward and claiming her mouth. 

Heat, passion, a holding back that she'd never allowed herself. _Fear_. Ava felt all of it. And she kissed her until it faded into the background. 

Beatrice broke away again this time but it was different than their last kiss. "Let's get back to the others." 

Ava, a little light headed, nodded. "Sure. Let's go." 

And Beatrice didn't let go of her hand as they walked back. 

Mary noticed first, an arched eyebrow sent in their direction. Camila saw them, eyes widening and she beamed from ear to ear. And Lilith, jaw dropping completely like she couldn't believe it. 

No one said anything, and Ava was glad. She didn't think Beatrice could handle that yet. 

"So where are we going?" Ava asked. 

"Back to Arq-Tech. From there, we'll figure out what to do about Adriel." 

The future was uncertain and her fate unknown. The Halo sat embedded in her back, sought by its master. She'd have her work cut out to keep it out of his hands. 

But she'd have Beatrice by her side to do that. 

And Camila, and Lilith and Mary. A small family. 

Ava had wished for her family back but that hadn't happened. Instead, she'd made a new one. 

Beatrice squeezed her hand once. "Okay?" 

Ava squeezed back. "Very okay." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
